The goal of this joint project between investigators at Duke University and the University of Utah is to develop a new diagnostic technology based on multichannel thin film integrated optic waveguide (IOW) immunosensors. The guiding hypothesis is that the higher reflection density and surface optical density of thin film integrated optical waveguides enhances the sensitivity of detecting surface bound proteins by orders of magnitude over conventional methodologies. The proposed research at Duke encompasses synthesis and characterization of photoprotected biotin ligands, photolithographic patterning of biotinylated antibodies onto waveguide channels, and testing the multi-analyte IOW immunoassays using model ligand/receptor systems. The research at Utah includes developing monoclonal antibodies against four cardiac proteins, reducing non-specific binding of antibodies and other plasma proteins to IOW immunosensors, and performing multi-analyte IOW assays using the cardiac protein antibodies. The waveguides to be used on this project will be developed using existing NSF grant funds of the P.I. The investigators believe the multi-analyte immunosensors will be capable of detecting "ultra-low" concentrations of several different analytes. The initial application will be for rapid diagnosis of (probable) acute myocardial infarction (MI) using a panel of four immunoassays to two isoforms of creatine phosphokinase, the cardiac isoform of troponin T and myoglobin. The proposed sensitive immunosensor technology is expected to be completely generic and offer wide potential applications to the diagnosis of a broad range of disease states.